Escuela de Mutantes?
by Mikeiry
Summary: La escuela de mutantes se abre de nuevo y nuevos alumnos están listos para probar sus habilidades y aprender, pero todo se complica cuando una mutante muy poderosa se une al nuevo grupo si entender que esta pasando, soy mala en esto así que mejor lean
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: La llegada

Abrí los ojos con lentitud, los parpados me pesaban demasiado, pero lentamente y debo admitir que con mucho esfuerzo logre abrir los ojos. Al comienzo las imágenes eran confusas y borrosas pero poco a poco se volvieron más nítidas hasta que pude ver. Lo mismo paso con mis oídos al despertar a penas podía oír un murmullo general lleno de incoherencias con el tiempo ese murmullo se convirtió en diferentes voces murmurantes que luego pasaron a decir palabras. Vi a una mujer, por su uniforme me pareció una enfermera me miraba completamente aterrada comenzó a retroceder torpemente y a balbucear hasta que musito: despertó.

Intente incorporarme pero en seguida note un montón de cables mire hacia mi derecha un gran tanque de anestesia junto con cables y correas inclusive unas armas y frasquitos con diferentes etiquetas, a mi izquierda por el contrario habían bandejas metálicas llenas de instrumentos quirúrgicos de disección, lo que mas me llamo la atención, fue la colección de cuchillas perfectamente ordenadas.

Me decidí a ver hacia el frente había un gran grupo de médicos con diferentes especialidades sus ojos llenos de pánico me observaban atentos a cualquier movimiento que hiciese detrás de ellos un gruido de francotiradores me apuntaban a la espera de cualquier excusa para dispararme, quería decirles que era inofensiva pero parecían tan asustados, esto incluyendo los doctores, que cualquier palabra les serviría de excusa para fusilarme.

Recordé por que estaba ahí una pelea, y entre la confusión me atraparon y sedaron, volví a mirar a mi alrededor pero solo moviendo los ojos para evitar cualquier movimiento que los perturbara, todas esas herramientas, planeaban investigarme y por lo tanto matarme. En ese segundo la pared detrás de los médicos y francotiradores estallo en pedazos me cubrí la cabeza con los brazos y cerré los ojos con fuerza. Luego de eso oí disparos pero no sentí ninguna bala entonces una risa... una que yo conocía y había escuchado antes.

Abrí los ojos a unos milímetros de mi rostro suspendida en el aire estaba una bala de metal reluciente, mire hacia delante para ver a mi fiel compañero riéndose silenciosamente, mi fiel Vlad me miro cariñosamente y camino hasta mi extendiéndome la mano para ayudarme a levantarme de la camilla, la bala callo a la camilla suavemente mientras Vlad me sostenía de la cintura. A mi alrededor yacían los cadáveres de los médicos y francotiradores incluyendo a la enfermera que me había visto despertar, sentí un poco de lastima por ella debió haber huido antes, pero no podía curarlos era tarde ya estaban muertos.

Mis músculos estaban agarrotados y débiles debido a toda la anestesia que me habían inyectado para intentar domarme y la cual no había servido de nada. Sentí una punzada de dolor cuando Vlad desconecto todas esas agujas de mi cuerpo, mis músculos estaban rígidos y me dolía moverme sin mencionar lo cansada y mareada que estaba. Mi cabeza estaba apoyada en el pecho de Vlad mientras esquivábamos los inertes cuerpos dispersos por el piso blanco del quirófano. Tener a Vlad tan cerca me ponía nerviosa y feliz a la vez pero estaba tan cansada que a penas me percataba de los acelerados latidos de mi corazón.

-Mejor súbete a mi espalda -señalo Vlad, yo me sonroje ante la idea- no te pongas así es solo que estas muy cansada y no quiero accidentes –me dijo desviando la mirada-

-De... de acuerdo -balbucee a penas y a un volumen sumamente bajo tanto que solo Vlad podría escucharme, finalmente subí a su espalda con su ayuda-

-Bonitas piernas -dijo al deslizar sus manos por mis muslos mi corazón latía descontroladamente y mi rostro se tiño de rojo, el comenzó a caminar-

Salimos del hospital sin que nadie nos viera y inclusive entre todas nuestras infiltraciones y escapadas esa fue la menos notoria, nadie parecía si quiera haber oído el estruendo de la pared al romperse, pero en realidad no estaba nada preocupada por eso. Me sentía segura en la espalda de Vlad, sabia que sin importar nada el me protegería incluso arriesgaría su vida para hacerlo, como siempre, a penas salimos del hospital me sentí menos tensa y cerré los ojos cediendo ante la anestesia.

Cuando me desperté me encontré apoyada contra una fría pared de cemento de ciudad tenia los músculos rígidos, por lo que deduje que había pasado mucho tiempo dormida en esa posición. Sobre mis piernas estaba la chaqueta de cuero favorita de Vlad, esa que rara vez se quitaba a menos que yo tuviese frío. Vlad estaba en cuclillas de un metro de mí mirándome atentamente, me sonroje ligeramente pero antes de que Vlad pudiese notarlo me arrojo una bola de ropa. Note que aun llevaba el vestido ese que suelen ponerte para operarte, y me sonroje mas, entre la ropa que me lanzo Vlad había ropa intima e incluso calzado.

Vlad se levanto y se puso a vigilar la entrada del callejón, pero antes de que lo hiciese pude ver un leve rubor en sus mejillas. Mi nuevo vestuario consistía en un mini vestido blanco algo corto a mi punto de vista, unas calzas negras debajo y unas zapatillas converse. Toque con suavidad el hombre de Vlad para indicarle que estaba lista y el me abrazo fuertemente.

-Luces bien -me susurro al oído- tan hermosa como siempre Ángel

-Gracias -susurre algo sonrojada- pero me siento algo vacía sin mis pulseras y tobilleras o mis aretes de metal

-No te preocupes -dijo rozando sus labios con mi cuello- yo te haré unos en el camino

-¿Camino? -dije separándome de el- no me digas que viajaremos de nuevo

-Debemos ir a Londres Ángel, no te preocupes será corto además prometo darte un rico helado si me acompañas

Vlad miro unas grandes bolas de metal y estas comenzaron a flotar una de ellas tomo forma de una especie de bandeja, Vlad se subió a ella y me extendió una mano, yo negué con la cabeza me sentía lo suficientemente volar por mi cuenta. En pocos segundos estábamos sobre Nueva York, yo solo jugaba con las grandes bolas de metal que flotaban alrededor de Vlad mientras el me hacia un lindo brazalete nuevo. Cuando por fin lo termino lo tome y lo puse en mi mano derecha tenia unos hermosos gravados con diseños florales sobre los cuales estaba escrito: Nunca te abandonare.

Pero cuando estábamos por la mitad del océano oímos un sonido extraño como unos aviones, dos aviones para ser exacta, no era la primera vez que nos atacaban en el aire, Vlad me miro y yo asentí. Solo usaba un par de alas para vuelos comunes pero cuando pasaban este tipo de cosas necesitaba cuatro de mis seis alas, las extendí mientras Vlad se alejaba.

Uno de los aviones siguió a Vlad el otro se concentro en mi, comencé a hacer unas maniobras intentando que me perdiese el rastro pero parecía que era un profesional ya que me seguía desde cerca sin perderme el rastro. Luego de un rato comenzó a disparar esquive las balas con facilidad pero luego de unos momentos comencé a cansarme aun no estaba recuperada del todo y una bala llego a mi hombro comencé a tambalearme. En ese momento supe que era hora de luchar me voltee hacia el avión pero antes de que hiciese algo este se arrugo como si fuese de papel y se partió por la mitad, Vlad apareció por detrás de mi.

Llegamos al centro de Londres por la tarde, Vlad hizo sus negocios y fuimos por un helado, pero mientras paseábamos comencé a sentir como si alguien nos siguiese mire a Vlad y el asintió, nuestras mentes estaban tan sincronizadas como siempre, el me aferro el hombro y me guío por un laberinto de callejones pero nuestros perseguidores no parecían rendirse, entonces Vlad comenzó a correr arrastrándome con el, finalmente llegamos a un callejón sin salida mire hacia arriba, era una trampa y nosotros habíamos caído.

Una decena de hombres bajaron de los techos lanzando bombas de humo y sentí como unas manos me tomaban alejándome de Vlad salte para intentar tomar su mano pero parece que a el también lo habían alejado de mi ya que no pude encantarlo, escuche una pelea Vlad estaba peleando entonces yo debía hacer lo mismo pero antes de que pudiera ponerme en posición de pelea sentí los brazos de una mujer abrazándome por la espalda.

-Descuida ahora estarás bien -me susurro al oído-

-Pero -musite e intente zafarme-

-Lo siento pero tendrás que dormir

-No! -exclame al momento que sentí como una aguja se clavaba en mi espalda, mis ojos se cerraron contra mi voluntad...


	2. Chapter 2: BlackCat

Cap 2: BlackCat

Desperté sin comprender mucho lo que había pasado lo primero que vi fue un techo de habitación pintado como el cielo nocturno con lámparas en forma de estrellas brillantes, intente sentarme y unas manos me ayudaron pero no era Vlad quien estaba a mi lado si no que era una mujer, tenia el cabello blanco y corto y su piel era morena, me miraba cariñosamente y felizmente. Me pareció que era la misma mujer que me había abrazado antes.

Me alegra que despertaras no te preocupes ya estas segura -me dijo sonriéndome, yo no comprendía-

¿Dónde estoy? -pregunte-

Ah, perdona, bienvenida a la escuela de mutantes, y esta es tu nueva habitación -la mire confundida- y no te preocupes por Tide ese cruel no volverá a hacerte daño aquí estas segura -me dijo como intentando consolarme, recordé que Tide era como algunos llamaban a mi Vlad, pero eso no tenia nada de sentido-

Disculpe creo que esta confundida -comencé a decir pero el sonido de una campana me interrumpió-

Ya es tarde levántate -dijo ayudándome a sentarme y me acerco las converse- vamos, vamos, llegaras tarde -dijo tirándome del brazo para que me parase-

¿A donde vamos? -pregunte mientras ella me empujaba por el corredor, no respondió pero lanzo una risita-

Fuimos por un laberinto de pasillos hasta que llegamos a una gran puerta doble, detrás de ella se escuchaban miles de conversaciones, la misteriosa mujer abrió ambas puertas y grito que hicieran silencio, todos obedecieron tanto así que se podían escuchar sus zapatos a cada pisada. Ella se sentó en una mesa junto con otros 5 adultos los demás eran chicos de mi edad que estaban parados frente a una especie de escenario sobre el cual estaba un sexto hombre llevaba pantalones y una sudadera blanca y un peinado algo curioso. Camine uniéndome al grupo poniéndome casi adelante del escenario.

A mi derecha vi a una chica sumamente hermosa su piel morena y cabellos negros, llevaba una blusa y una falda de tablas con diseño escoses en morado y el cabello en una coleta, me miro y me sonrío yo hice lo mismo, pude notar que su cabello parecía flotar ligeramente incluso mis cabellos flotaban cerca de ella y algunos papeles flotaban a la altura de sus tobillos suspendidos en el aire.

Por el contrario a mi izquierda estaba un chico que miraba atentamente el escenario tenia el cabello cubierto de rulos desordenados su piel era un poco mas oscura que la mía llevaba una camisa negra, unos jeans y zapatillas; sus ojos eran rojos como el fuego pero lo que mas me llamo la atención fueron sus orejas de gato que estaban sobre su cabeza y su cola que se movía lenta y pesadamente en movimientos ondulatorios.

Muy bien creo que ya estamos todos -dijo el hombre del escenario- quizás algunos me conozcan otros no, pero hoy todos me van a conocer -dijo sacando unas garras de metal de su cuerpo-

Les explicare en que consiste esto -dijo la mujer de antes- para hacer sus horarios necesitamos saber que tipo de mutantes son, por lo que tendrán que enfrentarse a Logan, mientras nosotros anotamos apuntes sobre sus habilidades-

Exacto así que ¿Quién comienza? -dijo Logan haciéndonos una incitación a todos- vamos no sean cobardes -escuche al chico que estaba a mi lado soltar una risa-

Yo me ofrezco -dijo el chico de mi lado haciendo un salto mortal para caer ligeramente, como todo un gato sobre el escenario-

¿Cómo te llamas? -le pregunto Logan al chico-

BlackCat -respondió el chico con una sonrisa confiada-

Nadie grito comiencen pero todos supimos que la pelea había comenzado, parecía una pelea de felinos ambos caminaban en un circulo imaginario, frente a frente, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a su oponente en segundo alguno. Pero la paciencia de Logan se acabo rápidamente y se lanzo hacia el chico pero este esquivo sus golpes con saltos ágiles y una flexibilidad increíble. Se me hacia familiar esa forma de pelear, y el mismo BlackCat, pero no podía recordar donde lo había visto.

Luego de un rato logan estuvo a punto de enterrarle las garras en el estomago a BlackCat pero este lo detuvo con sus propias garras, estas salían desde sus nudillos como garras retractiles, propias de cualquier gato, tenia cinco en cada mano y sabia como utilizarlas, ya que al segundo siguiente por primera vez BlackCat contraataco a Logan, enterrando sus garras en su hígado, según me pareció ver a mi, pero Logan se safo y las heridas comenzaron a curarse por si mismas.

Luego solo se podía oír el ruido de las metálicas garras de Logan contras las de BlackCat que eran sumamente resistentes y filosas, ya que sus movimientos eran tan rápidos que sentía como si no viese dos tercios de la pelea, finalmente sus garras se engancharon ya ninguno de los dos podía atacar. Pero BlackCat se libero de un salto y salto hacia la lámpara, y sucedió algo que nadie esperaba. BlackCat extendió sus manos hacia logan y grandes cantidades de fuego abrazador surgieron de su mano, fuego que luego el controlaba para que atacase a Logan.


End file.
